There's two of you?
by seth 8627
Summary: Peter Newkirk never hid the fact he had sisters, he never said one was in the WAAF (Women's Auxiliary Air Force). Or at least he thought she was. What happens when they must work together in Stalag 13?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic story so please review and enjoy

* * *

Prolouge, England 1941

* * *

'I wonder what he wants this time.' The Corporal thought as she walked towards the Generals' office. She was in a dark mood as her older brother had just gone on yet another air raid against the Third Reich. After nodding curtly to his secretary she tapped the door twice before entering. "Sir? You wanted to see me." She asked mid salute  
"Yes," he said looking up from his paper work. "Your brother's plane was shot down..."  
"Is he..." she faultered mid sentence  
"We don't know yet but one of the Captains saw chutes. Your Mother and sister Stephanie have been notified. It has eliminated one of the problems we had though so you are to be transferred tomorrow. Are you certain you want to go through with this still?"  
"Absolutely, I know the risks but they are the same as any other man in this army. The same that men like my brother takes everyday. How can I do any less?"  
The General nodded in acknowledgement. "Better get yourself tidied up then Corporal Newkirk. Dissmissed"  
The Corporal gave a sad smile as she saluted and left for her barracks. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry it had to be like this. I hope your safe" she sighed as she stepped out onto the base.

Corporal Newkirk had the girls she was being transferred because of the insubordination charge she got last week, as ordered. With the amount of times she had gotten into trouble alongside her brother they wern't surprised at all. After packing up her kit she wrote a brief letter to one of her brothers friends, Sgt. Henderson, informing him of Peters' disappearance and her transfer, so he could explain to him where she was. If he returned. For the sake of the facade, she was accompanied by an MP. "Could you get this to Sergeant Henderson please, I ran out of time this morning to find him."  
"Sure, but ah, the MP stands for Military Police, not Military Post." He smiled, at the gate he departed and Newkirk was left alone to return to her flat. She mulled over her jumbled feelings, the delight of being one step to active duty but was too upset by her brothers disappearance to celebrate the fact. The confusion set in deeper by the fact she now couldn't write him, friends or home for the rest of the duration. What hurt her the most was abandoning Peter. Inside her home away from home she hacked away hel long brown hair and bandaged her chest. Andrea consoled herself to beating the pants off all the men in basic then fly for her brother, in the place of her brother in the Royal Air Force.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry miss posted just before sent out next chapter, anyway please enjoy, read and review:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Luft Stalag 13, 1943

The young American Officer proceeded down into the communications room leaving the shorter man at the entrance. Sergeant Kinchloe sat behind the shortwave set intently deciphering the incoming taps of Morse code. He nodded to his leader and friend as he walked in.

"What's up Kinch?"

"London. They said to say good work and tomorrow there won't be a factory in Dusseldorf Colonel." The black sergeant reported happily.

"Anything else?" the Colonel enquired sceptically, it wasn't like London to just give good news.

"Just to keep the usual eye out for downed flyers"

'No wonder he's happy' Colonel Robert Hogan thought. Inwardly he too smiled at the thought of some time off. His men wouldn't let on but they were exhausted from their recent to-do list from the High Command; blow up that bridge, steal those plans, blow up that other bridge, oh, and there's ten men for you to process from Stalag 6. It was an impossible list for a group of Allied Prisoners; then again that was their speciality. He was proud of their work but he feared anymore assignments might have resulted in a fatigue related foul-up.

"Colonel, Schultz is coming" LeBeau called down from the entrance at Barracks Two.

Hogan feigned a surprised look before heading back to the surface with Kinch.

* * *

Tentatively the teddy-bear like Schultz entered the barracks, his left hand hidden behind his large body. Swallowing hard he fearfully brought his left hand forward. Swallowing again then nervously shouted.

"Maaiiillll call"

Immediately he was surrounded by the thirteen of the fifteen men in the barracks each excitedly pushing and pulling for their letter. Col. Hogan, who had stood to one side with his second-in-command, let out a small chuckle before deciding to help the German Sergeant. He ever so slightly raised his voice to tell the men to leave the poor man alone. Quickly the crowd dispersed to let Hogan through to help the overweight soldier back to his feet.

"Danke, Colonel" Schultz gratefully offloaded the bundle of letters to him then retreated back to his post outside the barracks.

Hogan sifted through the pile, handing out each to its' rightful recipient. As he reached the last letter his right eyebrow rose in mild surprise. It was addressed to a 'Pete N.' there was no Pete's in his barracks or any other in the entire camp, so he handed it to Peter Newkirk.

"Is this yours?" Hogan asked him, curious.

"Huh?" the corporal asked confused. "Oh, yeah it is, thanks Guv'." Recognising the hand writing he saw his Colonel waiting for a further explanation. "My sis could never call me Peter, said it didn't suit somehow" the Englishman answered embarrassed.

Each man went off to read their letters or go back to the routines they had established for their prison lives. Peter had leant back against the wall of his bunk and opened his letter.

Dearest Pete,

Mum still won't write to you about Andrea. She doesn't want you to be worried about her so again I must play the 'snitch'. We haven't heard from her yet, so the pair of you have effectively been out of reach for two years soon. Mum fears the worst and believes she is dead. Mavis and I still dare to hope she isn't as we still receive a share of her pay that has almost doubled since she started sending us half when she became a corporal for the WAAF. I've made frequent enquires to the Military Police and to the Air Force base commander where she was stationed to no avail.

Have you heard anything from her? Or have any of the new RAF guys recognise her from there bases?

On a happier note Mavis has a boyfriend! They have been dating for a while now apparently they've been keeping it secret from everyone. I met him yesterday; he really is quite handsome. I don't know if you'd approve of him though he's an American Officer, maybe someone in your camp knows him? His name is Captain Harris.

The air raids have become less frequent and I plan on returning to what's left of London; Mum and Mavis want to stay in the countryside for now. Personally I think it is because that is where Mavis's Captain is based.

Stay safe and write soon

Love Stefanie

P.S. Don't write to Mum about Andrea, my life will be in more danger if she knows I told you than it would be in if I were in London during a Blitz!

"Where the heck are you Andrea?" Peter muttered as he slid the letter back into its envelope and stashed it away with the others hidden in his footlocker.

"Hey, a Gestapo man just came through the front gate." Carter exclaimed as he rushed back inside, his hands still wet from the washing he was doing.

"Kinch warm up the coffeepot, we need to find out what's going on in the Kommandant's Office." Colonel Hogan ordered in his easy-going manner as he stood up from the centre table.

* * *

Distaste poured from everything the Gestapo man did towards the Kommandant of Stalag 13. Meanwhile the Kommandant himself sat timidly behind his desk attempting to hide his fear and contempt of the man in front of him.

"I am Major Kunhardft, Gestapo."

His introduction was quite unnecessarily; his uniform and papers alone told any German he was not good news.

"How may I be of service Major?" Klink asked like an over eager puppy.

"I highly doubt you will be" Major Kunhardft growled. "Unless you like the Russian winter I suggest you shut up and listen."

Colonel Wilhelm Klink's monocle nearly jumped into his hand as his eyebrows shot sky high. His discomfort caused the Major to give a satisfied, albeit small, smile before continuing.

"I am attending a meeting with Major Hochstetter over the next few days in Hammelburg. I have several important documents that are to be kept in your safe. Must I explain to you the consequences if they are tampered with, lost or damaged in anyway?" he threatened.

"No Herr Major" Klink exclaimed shaking his head fiercely while he placed the papers in the safe.

"Good, you're not as stupid as Wolfgang led me to believe. You will only release them to me or Major Hochstetter, understood?" he finished in his unforgiving tone.

"Herr Major, may one ask what one is keeping?"

"No you may not Klink!" he roared in anger. "Heil Hitler!" Major Kunhardft saluted before storming out of the Kommandant's office. Leaving Klink with his hand half way up in response and the echo left unsaid.

Colonel Klink sighed as he looked out through the window and saw the Major kiss his secretary's hand on parting. His eyes traced the man's movement through the compound towards Barracks Two where Hogan and his gang were talking. He waited a moment to see if needed to intervene but thankfully the Gestapo Major had returned to his staff car after exchanging a few words with the American Colonel and left his camp.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and a special thanks to Tirathon who has encouraged me to an ever higher standard and my dearest friend Y.K. Wilstone who everyone should thank for editing and proofing my work, which sorely needs it.

* * *

Chapter 2

England, 1943

The country base had never looked so good or as welcoming to the newly commissioned Flying Officer. After being grounded for the last month she desperately wanted to have her own back on the man who enforced the promotion while the other man who had left out the 'minor details' was about to get his share right now. A ghost of a smile was planted on the Fg Off's face as she entered her barracks.

"Hey ya' Andy, enjoy the break?" Flight Lieutenant Ritchie called over from his bunk, his expression hinting a smile.

"You bloody well knew that was going to happen didn't you." Newkirk accused her immediate CO in her assumed voice; an exact replication of her brother's if they were played against each other.

"Yes" the easy-going Englishman admitted jumping off his bunk. "Before you say something to end up on KP, again, I grounded the rest of the Flight for the entire time. Just ask Williams, Best or Johnson they've been as bored as you have."

"Thanks Guv'."

Ritchie shrugged off Newkirk's response knowing full well that using Guv' was the highest praise and best apology he'd ever get from Andy. He had planned in advance the grounding to avoid the grudge the Fg Off might have brought back from the month Andy had spent at Officer's School, it also kept the Flight together and it gave them a well deserved break.

"SIR, do you still remember us little guys?" An American voice called from further down the building.

Andy looked over to him then smiled before looking back at Ritchie and turning her head slightly to the left in the direction of the 'loaned' Sergeant and other the two men.

"Off you go then" the Lieutenant answered the unspoken question.

The other three men gathered around the Officer insulting each other, cracking jokes and catching up. Arc Flight was complete once more.

They, alone, knew about the Andrea's identity but always forced themselves to refer to her by rank, sir name or her nickname Andy, even when they thought about her they did this to help maintain the charade. 'Just another man' the General had instructed when he had formed Arc Flight together for the trial. The importance of that and the Flight's policy were heavily stressed. The first section was the hardest and most hated by men but not so much by Andy, was the orders that had to be carried out if, the then Warrant Officer, Newkirk was behind enemy lines and likely to be captured. Although parts of the policy were almost completely unnecessary for the unit that saw each other as family; the most ridiculous by far was the 'Hands-Off rule'.

Unnoticed by the preoccupied lower ranks of the small barrack that housed Arc Flight a Corporal came in to hand Ritchie the weekly orders. Skimming over the papers a quiet grin grew larger on the Lieutenant's face before he looked up to the others.

"Hey we've been booked for tomorrow night" Ritchie informed them.

The orders were received with matching grins and a whoop of delight; Ritchie's best guess would be it was from the loaned American Sergeant Johnson. Corporals Williams and Best would never be so outspoken and Newkirk hardly ever acted on any emotion felt, aside from the odd smile or angry comment.

* * *

Without knowing why, the Flying Officer was unusually nervous about this mission. Something just didn't quite sit right with it. Heading into the hanger that belonged to Arc Flight, they rechecked the roster to see which plane they had been assigned. Flt Lt Ritchie and Fg Off. Newkirk had the Flight's trusty De Havillard Mosquito, Cpl Best, Cpl Williams and Sgt Johnson had been assigned to the Hawker Typhoons one of the newest and fastest fighter planes that the RAF owned. Instead of the normal disappointment at not being behind the controls of a Tiffy, Newkirk was glad of the company this time that came with being a co-pilot.

For a year now Andy had played this role, the year before being one of the toughest in her life. Long enough for the High Command to see what they wanted and Andy could continue under her own identity she hoped in secret. Over the year in 'real' service they had encountered a few close calls but had avoided crashing in Germany or Occupied France. For now she was still just a potentially dead man walking, or in this case flying.

"You all right Newkirk?" Ritchie asked while going through the pre-flight checks noticing his co-pilot's unusual quietness.

"I just get the feeling we're pushing our luck" Newkirk admitted.

They followed the Typhoons to the runway and watched as the Bombers took off. Arc Flight's and the other fighter pilots' job was simple; protect the Bombers from enemy fighters, they were in essence a body guard service. A defensive barricade to allow the Bombers the best chance of hitting their targets, heroics weren't intended as part their line of work. The Typhoons and other single seated planes took off next, Arc's Mosquito and the other Mosquitoes' of the 501st Squadron.

* * *

**(Somewhere over Düsseldorf, Germany)**

"Pilots tell Bombardiers get ready to drop those loads" cracked through the crews' head sets which signalled the nearing end to the so far uneventful mission.

'Nearly done' Andy thought. 'It seems just too easy, not a single round from Nazi Batteries and no sign of any Goon Fighters either.'

"The Unsung Heroes have the Third Reich running round in circles with the help of the Resistance." Flt Lt Ritchie laughed.

"Don't you mean, more than usual?" Andy corrected him.

"ENEMY FIGHTERS, coming in fast bearing 085." Johnson's voice rushed the information through the radio.

"I jinxed it" Ritchie muttered, more or less to himself, focusing his attention more intently on the horizon.

The Typhoons broke their starting formation, changing to a flying 'V' formation heading straight towards the incoming fighters with the other lighter RAF planes. They were sizing up their opponents breaking into teams of two, each pair covering one plane aiming to destroy or distract. The heavier but by no means slower planes stayed with the Bombers as the next line of defence. The Bombers dropped their load, headed for home with two thirds of the fighters as extra protection. Arc Flight was part of the third that remained; tasked to slowly withdraw giving the Bombers enough time to get out of harms way and if they felt like it, which they always did, take out as many of the Goons as possible.

Only Arc's Mosquito and one of their Typhoons they called Joan was left, tag teaming against a Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet that wouldn't give up. Cpl Williams flew off his attacking line to fly in sharp serpentines around the Messerschmitt, giving Ritchie and Newkirk the best chance get out of the Messerschmitt's sights. It was too little to late, the Luftwaffe pilot was set on going after the Mosquito and kept firing his 30mm rounds.

"Damn it!" Ritchie cursed as the left engine burst into flames.

"Williams get out of here now while, that's an order!" Newkirk shouted to her subordinate through the radio before it shorted out.

The Corporal's plane was speeding out of sight towards the Channel, but not fast enough to avoid witnessing the burning Mosquito's rapid, uncontrolled descent into a massive fireball.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay next chapter will be out a lot quicker, please review or comment Pos or Neg I don't mind, anything you'd like to know more of or see in future, whatever. Apologies in advance for in mistake in the French translations, they are from a translation website and app. Again many thanks to the wonderful Y.K. Wilstone for editing my otherwise flaw filled story. Enjoy;)

* * *

Chapter 3

Stalag 13, Germany

LeBeau stood by the stove patiently waiting for the coffee to reheat while Hogan, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk sat at the table, deep in discussion. Ever since they had overheard the Gestapo Major's instructions to Klink they had been racking their brains as to how they would get their hands on the papers. London had been informed and had ordered Colonel Hogan to find out why a Gestapo Officer was playing pigeon.

"Colonel, why can't I just break into the ruddy thing, with me ten magic fingers?" Newkirk asked. "I've done it before."

"They'd lay it back to us in a flash," Hogan replied dismissively. "Anyone else?" he enquired hopefully searching for inspiration.

"Why don't we just ask him for them?" Carter asked in earnest, unaware of the disbelieving looks on Newkirk's, LeBeau's and Kinch's faces at their friend's innocence.

"Carter you just said something beautiful!" Col. Hogan exclaimed with a cryptic grin.

Carter now had his goofy smile plastered on his face but before any questions could be asked, Schultz blustered his way into the barrack to usher everyone out for a surprise roll call. His face lit up in sheer delight as he reached the fifteenth; proudly he turned and faced Klink to report.

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz saluted.

The sounds of engines filled the night sky closely followed by a loud explosion that sent Col. Klink and Schultz to lie cowering on the ground.

"Looks like they got the factory" Kinch whispered in his Hogan's ear leaning forward from his place in line.

The Bombers were leaving as they heard the dogfights begin. Klink stood up, slightly duster, yelling at Schultz to get the men into the barracks. Rabitting on about how he was a disgrace to the uniform. The orders Klink gave were totally pointless, by the time the overweight Sergeant had regained his footing, all the prisoners of Barracks Two were inside and Hogan had locked the door as had followed his men inside.

"LeBeau, Newkirk into the tunnel I want you on standby if any of those boys need our help." Col. Hogan ordered after he had locked the door.

"Oui mon Colonel"

"Right o' Governor"

The two men disappeared down the tunnel entrance, Colonel Hogan and Sgt. Kinchloe followed suit heading to Stalag 13's downstairs apartment.

* * *

LeBeau and Newkirk sat dressed head to toe in black a few hundred yards out side the camp. Both had their eyes peeled for allied pilots or the guards on patrol.

"Over there," LeBeau rushed in an undertone pointing straight ahead.

He had seen a faint glow of red and smoke billowing into the sky through the forest line.

"Any chutes?" Newkirk replied in a similar fashion as he spun round to face the direction LeBeau had showed.

"Maybe it's too hard to tell mon ami."

"Let's go 'ave a look then."

* * *

Together they ran deeper into the woods knowing each second counted if they were to beat the Krouts to the unlucky pilots.

The Flight Officer looked at the burning wreckage of the De Havilliard that had been a trusty and beautiful machine. In a way it was a strangely symbolic of the F/O's fate which had been signed, sealed and delivered as soon as the engine had been hit. Flight Lieutenant Ritchie stood a few yards back giving Andy some well deserved space.

"Shall you do it or shall I?" Andy spoke breaking the uneasy silence that had formed since they had landed; never taking her eyes off the wreck.

"I'd really prefer that neither of us do it actually, we could try to escape first." Ritchie relented.

"We have our orders," Andy finally turned around. "All of us new Arc wouldn't last."

Thunderous in the atmosphere of the woods, the crashing noises that kept growing in volume startled Andy and Ritchie they quickly hid using the flames to help obscure their silhouettes. Ritchie recognised the figures immediately; they had helped him the last time he was shot down. 'It has to be a ghost' Andy thought not believing what she saw.

"I think you better switch to French, so we both get to live another day." Ritchie whispered before he stepped out into sight. "Newkirk, LeBeau you are a sight for sore eyes," he sighed, motioning for Andy to follow.

"Formalities later Sir, we need to scram." Corporal Newkirk called back as the two pilots as he and LeBeau waited for them to approach.

The two English Officers followed their rescuers in complete faith that they would be led to safety. Doubt started to creep into the F/O's mind as she saw the prison camp ahead. Pausing she gripped her Commanding Officer's arm she pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Êtes-vous sûr ceci est-vous sûr? (_Are you sure this is safe_?) " Andy asked.

"Coût total (_One hundred percent_)" LeBeau answered for Ritchie. "He speaks French?" The Frenchman asked Ritchie excitedly.

"Yeah, he understands English but can't speak a word of it." The Lieutenant answered brusquely. "Now can we get out of these woods?"

"Will you quit your nattering?" Newkirk added as he opened the tree stump, revealing a ladder that descended into the earth.

* * *

Colonel Hogan stood over the radio in the communications room frustrated and just about ready to give up when someone finally answered.

"This is Nightfox. Papa Bear the underground is shutting down. The Krouts are suspicious and questioning the people of Hammelberg. Sorry you're on your own."

"Alright Nightfox we'll try London. Papa Bear over and out." He put the microphone down trying to mask his annoyance.

"London won't send us a female agent." Kinch said reluctantly. "There's no point in asking."

Kinch putdown the headset before he stood, Hogan couldn't stand still any longer and turned to pacing to help come up with a new plan.

* * *

"Le Colonel est un bon homme, vous l'aimera. Il peut avoir des plans fous mai fera n'importe quoi nous maintenir sûr. (The Colonel is a good man, you'll like him. He may have crazy schemes but he will do anything to keep us safe.)" Le Beau continued to babble in French.

LeBeau had talked non-stop the whole way through the tunnel; absolutely delighted at being able to speak in his native tongue. He took no notice the conversation the Flight Lieutenant's conversation with Newkirk. Instead LeBeau kept rolling out a monologue of French to the other British officer who was just listening to the Corporals rant. A man appeared from around one of the many corners of the vast network of tunnels. The man wearing a semi-formal uniform was lost in deep thought.

"Le Colonel?" Andy indicated to the man wearing the crush cap, speaking for the first time since entering the tunnel.

"Oui" LeBeau confirmed "Flight Lieutenant Ritchie and...?" abruptly ending the report and slightly abashed as he was unsure of the rank.

"Flying Officer Newkirk, it's nice to see you again Colonel." Flt Lt Ritchie finished for LeBeau.

Recognition dawned in Hogan's eyes, "That business with the camera, it was you and …Donner" he said clicking his fingers as he remembered. "How was the trip by the way?"

"A lark, I recommended a five-star rating for your Travellers Aid Society." Ritchie joked.

"It's shame we can't use you again this time, we were looking to get a girl from the underground in but they've closed up shop."

"That does sound like a sticky wicket Sir."

Dejectedly Col. Hogan smiled, "You're not far off it, LeBeau sort them out for the night we'll process them in the morning."

"Yes Sir, follow moi." LeBeau motioned to the Officers as he turned on his heels to lead them to their night's accommodation.

"You alright Newkirk? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kinch asked as he entered having finished closing down the radio.

"That Flying Officer looked a bit like someone I knew. It can't be. It's impossible." The Corporal answered in a trance like state in an attempt to reassure himself rather than his friends.

* * *

AN: That's it for now please review, I beg of you.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone next part is here, thanks to all who reviewed and Tirathon for the pointing out my earlier error. Hope you enjoy and please review, it's why I post. I want to get better which I can't unless I hear from you With feedback. French translations are from the web and an app so apologies for any errors.

* * *

Chapter 4,  
Stalag 13, 1943

Ritchie had waited at the entrance of their temporary room until he was sure they wouldn't be over heard by Hogan's team who were asleep upstairs.

"It should be alright now," Ritchie said walking over to his cot, "What are we going to do?" the Lt. finished once he had stretched out.

"What ever you think is best Guv', but try keep it discreet." Andy answered in her assumed voice.

"We'll help the Colonel then; if you break cover it destroys any chance of continuing Arc, right?"

"Like we would be given a chance anyway," she huffed. "When he finds out I'm not dead he'll court martial the pair of us in five seconds flat."

"True, I'll check it in with London before we tell Hogan. Night then,"

"You know, I think their bunks are comfier than the ones back home Ritchie." Andy thought aloud trying to lighten the mood of her so far depressing night.

Ritchie didn't respond, pretending to be asleep and let out a fake snore to prove his point. He was promptly rewarded with Andy's hat colliding with his head. 'Andy, I hope you realise that there is no way your brother won't find out you're here; even if we keep it discreet.' The Lieutenant wondered as they both tried to find the unwilling and distant luxury of sleep.

* * *

After the morning roll call the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk went down to organise the two pilots travel arrangements back to England. They were met at the bottom of the ladder by the RAF Officers with an unusual request.

"Sir, I must get in touch with London immediately."

Hogan's interest in the pair escalated ten fold as he heard this. Ritchie recognised the questioning look in the American Officer's eyes and cut him off with a curt shake of the head; warning he wouldn't get any answers.

"Puis-je monter et parler avec Loui? (May I go up and talk with Loui?)" Andy asked quietly, playing it safe and staying out of the room her brother was in.

"Sure, just make sure you're not seen by the guards." Kinch replied surprised that for once someone was thinking that appearing on the surface had consequences.

"Merci."

Andy turned to go up astonished that the Sergeant had understood her Kinch strove off with the three men to place the call to London.

"Â quoi ressemble il ici?" (What is it like here?) Andy asked sitting down on a bunk next to LeBeau.

"Pas trop mauvais, que divirez vous de votre en Angleterre?" (Not too bad, what about your base in England?) LeBeau quipped.

"C'est petit mais l'équipage je suis avec suis comme ma famille." (It's small but the crew I'm with are like my family.)

"Je connais le sentiment, ces hommes suis mes frères. Nous tous sentons de cette façon." (I know the feeling, these men are my brothers. We all feel that way.)

"Même Coroporal Newkirk?" (Even Corporal Newkirk?) Andy asked out of curiosity.

LeBeau paused as memories stirred of times gone by before answering, "Oui, même Newkirk. Nous pouvons combattre mais mourrions l'un pour l'ature." (Yes; even Newkirk. We may fight but we would die for each other.)

* * *

"Goldilocks, we have two packages here for a later delivery but the larger one wants to speak to a General 'X'?" Hogan requested to his usual handler.

"One moment Papa Bear,"

'At least someone knows who he is.' Col Hogan contemplated bitterly as he handed the receiver to the Lieutenant.

"What is it," a coarse voice barked through.

"Arc leader here Sir; Papa Bear requires female agent, permission for Joan to assist?" Ritchie stated.

"Orders were not carried out. WHY?"

Ritchie flinched at the tone, it would have been impossible not to. 'E just made Hoschstetter sound like a bleem'n puppy.' Newkirk laughed grimly as Ritchie held the up receiver to reply.

"Papa Bear's Cubs brought us in, we wanted to save the mission not destroy it." Flt Lt Ritchie answered, his patience wearing thin.

"Granted, just make sure Andrea gets her but to my office when you two get home. Explain to Papa Bear, Goldilocks out."

Before Ritchie had a chance to blink, Peter Newkirk with a fistful of the Lieutenant's jumper was ready to kill. Restraining the immediate temptation Newkirk sought information, a motive before he did any harm.

"You ruddy twister, did you know? Did You Know Last Time, About Andrea?" He snarled, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Corporal," Ritchie began undaunted. "I had no idea Andrea existed last time, we've only been working this operation for a year."

Releasing his hold Newkirk stormed out now knowing where to focus his hostility. Hogan and Kinch shared a look of utter and sincere confusion that surpassed everything they had managed to spin on Sgt. Schultz. Ritchie noticed although felt explanations really needed to wait; it was too complicated and then there was Andy herself.

"We better stop them before the guards are involved," the Lieutenant rushed in as he quickly followed Corp. Newkirk to the barracks hoping to cut him off.

* * *

Peter Newkirk had drawn the gaze of every person in the barracks as he emerged from the bunk bed with thunderclouds over his head. When he stopped in front of the Flying Officer and LeBeau glared at the RAF pilot; his cold blue eyes daring for something to be said. Newkirk's temper worsened with the lingering silence.

"Why didn't you bloody well tell me?" Newkirk exploded having accomplished nothing with his scowl.

All eyes swung between the two as the RAF Officer pushed past the Corporal altogether appearing to keep out of trouble. Noticing Ritchie's slightly ruffled presence and the emerging figure of Colonel Hogan, Andy realized her hand was forced. Trapped, there would be no escape. Letting the masquerade fall away she turned, held her head high; feeling a timeworn freedom flow through her veins.

"Why should I have?" Ditching the French and phony accents, she had let her real voice surface.

Only one man succeeded to maintain any sort of composure, that being Ritchie who was in on the operation. Ritchie's only surprise coming from the discovery of Andy's actual voice while the others were in a state of shock at seeing a female Fighter pilot in a German prison. Peter's minute fuse was burning quickly; Carter's homemade devices were incompatible with the force Peter mustered as he lunged at the girl.

Fists flying in rage he seemed unaware that not a single one had made contact. Still reeling from both Newkirk's wild revelations, intervention crossed no ones mind. Swaying and steeping out of target Andy made on no account to retaliate, again astounding her CO.

"Mum thinks you're dead," Newkirk hissed between punches.

"Bull, HQ knew I was fine and passed the message on to anyone who asked." Andy retorted indifferently.

"You call this fine?"

"You fucking hypocrite! What the hell do you think Mum went through, what we went through when you flew?" She fumed.

"Knock it off,' Hogan ordered, bordering on shouting the command.

Galvanised into action, LeBeau and Kinch wrenched Newkirk away from his foe. The Flight Lieutenant cleared his throat catching his friend's eye and signalled for Andy to join him. Complying she turned to walk off as Peter struggled free of his human restraints to stand behind the retreating flyer.

"Still hiding behind your boyfriends? Is what how you got promotions? Been sleeping round 'ave you?" Newkirk accused the woman heatedly.

Freezing in her tracks Andy's fists clenched, 'I tried. Lord I tried,' Andy mentally cursed. Turning and closing the distance between them with a swift step, she seized one of his flailing arms the wrenched it behind his back. Twisting it upwards the rest of the barracks winced with Newkirk.

"Now drop it Soldier." Andy ordered.

"Get stuffed!" Newkirk retorted defiantly.

The Fg Off increased the pressure closing in on the point of serious damage, causing Newkirk to whimper in pain.

"Fine."

His arm was immediately released Newkirk stalked off outside; rubbing his shoulder joint ceasing only to open the door before proceeding to slam it behind him. Once had he left Andy escaped down into the underground network to find solitude, leaving everyone up top in a stunned silence.

"Will someone tell me what's going on? Colonel Hogan exclaimed desperately to no one in particular, worried that he sounded just a little like Klink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five,

Stalag 13, 1943

All eyes had fallen on the Flight Lieutenant in the very pregnant silence following the Newkirks departure. Ritchie grew increasingly uncomfortable with his current predicament; it went against everything he had drilled himself to do; lie. Sighing Ritchie bowed his head, accepting his fate.

"LeBeau, could you get my Newkirk up here?" Lt. Ritchie asked both LeBeau and Hogan.

Looking to his CO, the Corporal waited for his orders. Tilting his head towards the tunnel, he gave it.

"Send Olsen to check on Newkirk, our Corporal that is first."

"Sorry Colonel, I didn't think that would happen. When your Corporal found out..."

"Lieutenant, start from the beginning." Hogan cut him off pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling another headache coming on.

"Well Sir..." Ritchie cleared his throat in another attempt to stall.

"Flying Officer Andrea Newkirk reporting Sir, I'm a female fighter pilot. What else do you want to know?" Andy challenged the men. "It's all right Guv', the games up anyway."

"How's that possible? Girls aren't allowed to do front line service." Carter asked utterly confused.

"Did you think of me as a bird ten minutes ago? That's how, year of bull shit then I started with Arc Flight."

"That's when she and I as well as the other three men met; all of us guys were transferred to this new Flight, given the run down by someone from the Brass then left to do our jobs. Last night we agreed that your operation is more important than ours, so I requested permission to assist you."

Counting his theories as ridiculous Hogan needed to ask, "So why did Newkirk just explode?"

"He's my brother. He has never needed a reason before. I haven't spoken to anyone outside my Flight for two years; in England that means dead or traitor, take your pick." Andy shrugged with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

'Thank god he isn't married.' Hogan sighed mentally as he began walking the length of the table. 'It could still work. Newkirk will hate it, he usually does anyway and we can't do it without her. Kuhndarft's most likely running with Hochstetter and is humoring his crazy vendetta with me which would be nice to kill.' The Colonel stopped pacing.

"It's against my better judgment but alright. LeBeau can you get her some civilian clothes suitable for an important date?"

"Oui, but..."

Col. Hogan cut him off as he continued "Good, Kinch get Newkirk back here we've got work to do. I'll go talk Hilda into taking you Newkirk on a double date with..."

"WHAT?" Ritchie, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch exclaimed, surprised that he was putting her up to this.

"If it makes life easier Colonel just call me Andy," Andrea glared at Ritchie deliberately misunderstanding their outcries. "Colonel wouldn't it be a good idea if I meet this person who I'm supposed to be friends with?"

"Alright you're going to have to find a new voice for a few minutes cause Klink will go nuts if he hears yours and change your uniform. Another allied officer in camp is something that even Klink won't buy." Hogan said impressed and surprised with her faith in him. It had taken a long time for her brother to stop questioning whether his life was incorporated in Hogan's plans.

"You mind sir?" Andrea asked grinning at Ritchie changing to his voice.

"You have no idea how creepy it is to hear your voice with someone else's face do you?" Lt Ritchie shuddered, only half joking still not happy with Andy going along with the plan.

* * *

Col. Hogan and Andrea who now wore a Corporal's stripes walked across the compound to the Kommandant's office.

"Wait here," Hogan told Andy as he went through to the outer office.

Colonel Hogan snuck up behind the blonde woman who was busy sorting through the filing cabinet and kissed the back of her neck. Her shoulders rose in pleasure and a soft smile grew on her face as Hilda felt his touch. Hogan spun her around in his arms so they faced each-other as a mischievous grin grew on his face.

"What do you want Colonel Hogan?" Hilda asked feigning weariness.

"Have you got any plans for tonight?"

"Ja, that Gestapo Major asked me to go dancing with him tonight." Hilda answered surprised at his question.

"Good, how would you like not to dance with him?" Hogan crooned as he kissed her again.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked pulling back to pick up the rest of the files off her desk.

Hogan held up a finger for silence as he checked that the Big Shot wasn't in, he then strode over to the door and ushered Andy in.

"Hilda, this is Flight Officer Newkirk from the RAF. I want you two to go on a double date." Hogan asked oblivious to her disbelieving stare.

"Herr Colonel I can't take an RAF officer to a date with the Gestapo!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Ahh, this RAF officer's first name is Andrea." Hogan left Andy's side and walked up to Hilda nuzzling her neck again. "For me?" he whispered in her ear.

"How about a ring as well?" she added with a grin as Hogan's face fell.

"Maybe some Nylons instead" Hogan suggested instead, "You're a doll Hilda, a doll" he pecked her forehead before steering himself and Andy out of the Office. Staring after him in wonder Hilda was brought back into reality by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hallo… Ja, of course I could bring a friend for the Major… Can't wait Hans, I'll see you then." She replaced the phone in amazement. 'How did he know?' Hilda thought in awe of Colonel that had just left the office.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs and back to the barracks, Schultz rounded the corner with Newkirk. On seeing his sister Newkirk's face darkened again.

"See ya Schultzie." Newkirk stated forcing himself to be pleasant and act normally.

Newkirk walked into the barracks, completely ignoring Andrea and Hogan. Andrea's heart fell seeing him like this 'It wasn't supposed to be like this' she sighed. Hogan sensed the change in her mood and the reason behind it although he was stumped as to how he could help them. LeBeau was handing out cups of ever present coffee to Carter and Newkirk when Hogan came in with Andrea.

"LeBeau can you take Andrea down and get her some civilian clothes."

"I'll have to make some Colonel; we don't have any dresses at the moment."

"Do it, Kinch get to work on some papers for Andy; Newkirk, start processing the Lieutenant so they can get going as soon as possible. Carter, watch the door." Hogan instructed before he headed to his quarters.

'That should keep them out of trouble for now.' Hogan reflected as he sat down at his table to think. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

"Louis," Andrea asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm," he answered without looking up from his sewing.

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"Who?" LeBeau asked confused as to who she meant.

"Peter."

"Non, he couldn't hate you. Pierre just needs some time to get used to the situation; he's in shock that's all." He tried to assure Andy. "Go talk to him, you'll see. I'll come and get you for fitting." LeBeau smiled warmly shooing her off.

* * *

Newkirk was sorting out the papers for Lt. Ritchie in silence, still embarrassed at his earlier outburst and false accusations about the Lieutenant. He was glad that the Officer didn't seem to hold it against him but didn't know how to apologize to Ritchie. He intended to get through the work as quickly as possible and without saying a word.

"Why don't you give her a break?" Ritchie finally asked breaking the silence.

The Corporal shrugged still sore about his sister's deceptions "She lied to us."

"How are you any different? Do you consider your family when you go on these missions?" Ritchie retorted with devastating logic.

Newkirk didn't answer, he didn't need to. They both knew he didn't give them a thought when he signed up. Ritchie shook his head, somewhat baffled as to how thick it seemed the Newkirk family was about sensitivity and tact.

"If you had any idea of what Andy went through before she started with Arc you would understand her need for secrecy." Ritchie's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Corporal. "I don't expect you to apologize to me but, I expect you to apologize to my Flying Officer for calling her a harlot."

"Mate, I don't need you chewing me out as well." Newkirk complained having already received an earful from the others as the coffee had been passed out.

"That's 'Sir' to you Corporal and what you said wasn't cricket, not by a long shot." The Flight Lieutenant warned him.

'He knows more about her than I ever did' Newkirk thought guilty as he kept working on the forgeries having no idea that Andy was thinking more or less the same thing about the tight friendship LeBeau had with Peter as she wandered through the tunnel system.

* * *

A/N; Well it's that time again, review. Say what you think or request something you'd possibly like to see but one thing that isn't going to appear is any serious romance among the Stalag 13 crew and Andy. Not in this one anyway:)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the extra week, school exams kept me to busy to post. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review:)

* * *

Chapter Six

Stalag 13, 1943

Holding the set of newly forged papers, Kinch walked into the Colonel's private quarters and laid them on Hogan's desk for inspection. Studying his commander's face Sgt. Kinchloe read a completely different message to what Hogan was trying to emit. They had spent enough time together to make it near impossible for them to deceive each other.

"What's wrong Sir?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" The Colonel enquired with an easy going smile.

Kinch argued back in silence; raising a patronizing eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"It's just a feeling that's all." Hogan answered dropping the act. "I really don't give you guys enough credit do I?"

Smirking Kinch shook his head, "Well you are an Officer."

Laughing warmly Hogan stood and held the door open for the pair of them. "LeBeau should be just about finished by now and so should Newkirk."

* * *

They saw Andy sitting on the bench in their communications room, hunched over with her head in her hands. Sharing a glance they came to an agreement; Kinch left in the direction of where Newkirk was processing the Flight Lieutenant before Hogan approached, who he now saw as his temporary charge.

"I was just thinking Sir. You don't have to worry about me." Andy stated, masking her guilt before looking up at the Colonel. "Not yet anyway."

"If you're sure," Hogan replied, his tone made clear he wasn't buying the flippant remark. "Your dress ought to be ready for a test flight," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do your men fancy a show then?" She jeered, appreciating the diversion and knowing the guys in the barracks may as well have some fun.

"It could just help camp morale…" The American sarcastically pondered the question. "Yeah, I think they just might." Hogan grinned knowing the majority would, although her brother was another story.

* * *

Mindful of the fact twenty odd men were gathered outside, Andy was listening to the doubts in her head. Fussing over a few stray hairs and straitening the hem of the dress she wore feeling more childish than lady like in the American Colonel's private quarters. 'Damn it, grow up and get your arse out there. LeBeau did a fantastic job; so go show it off for his sake and see if you can shut your brother up.' Andy thought, frustrated with how stupid she was acting. Curtly nodding to herself as if acknowledging an order, before she pulled open the door to the chatting crowd walking tall and proud up to her brother's friends. Stopping just steps short of them she gave a quick twirl breaking the disinterested talk, replacing it with many open mouths and more than a few wolf whistles.

"Gosh..." Carter breathed closing the door he was supposed to be watching from. "Ah Sir." Was hurriedly added only just remembering that he was speaking to an officer.

"That's Ma'am Carter." Hogan corrected somewhat taken aback himself at how much a bandage and a uniform hid.

"Merci LeBeau, c'est m magnifique! (_Thank you LeBeau, it's magnificent!)_ Andy exclaimed before proceeding to kiss LeBeau in the French style, once on both cheek.

The Barracks erupted in laughter as the passionate Frenchman turned the same colour as his jersey, a bright red. However modest it was the only description that suited the dress but by no means did it justice. The long evening dress hugged her figure perfectly, the straps crossing in the front formed a tear drop pendant on Andy's chest and the skirt split from just above her right knee to her left ankle. Needless to say it was of course royal blue in colour.

Newkirk, who had somewhat reluctantly remained seated on his bunk while his mates flirted with his baby sister, noticed something that so far everyone else had missed. 'What on earth 'ave you got yourself into now?' He grimly cursed as he jumped off and broke through the crowd to get an explanation, although not really expecting to hear the truth.

"Where'd you get those scars?" Peter demanded laying a hand on her shoulder.

Andy jumped as if electricity had passed through her and quickly stepped around the hand facing him. "An accident of war, if you must know." Her tone closing the subject off entirely, "Anyone care to help me brush up my dance skills? I'm afraid I haven't danced in years, I'd hate to stand on one of my Gestapo date's feet." She finished sarcastically as the men flocked around her.

Irritated and more than he'd cared to admit, worried the English Corporal pushed through the crowd to stand by the two Officers. Ritchie looking proud but sad, feeling more than a little left out. Sympathetically clapped Newkirk's back, knowing words meant little when they came from 'strangers' to them. A blushing Carter held Andy as if she was porcelain as they danced to the music provided by Kinch and LeBeau.

"Newkirk, she is your sister and is just like you in every way possible. Trust her judgement and ability to keep herself out of trouble." Hogan said softly.

"That's the problem Colonel, with me temper, tricks and the bloody Devil's luck, 'ow can I?" Peter replied, solemnly smiling at fond memories.

* * *

(**England, Basic Training Facility, 1939)**

"_You ready?" I called as loud as I dared to the black silhouette standing opposite me._

"_Always, now can we get on with it?" Was hissed back._

_The mark strolled into the Officers' club as planned. Step one; distraction- make them focus on anything but what you're doing._

"_Why you... Get your hands off me!" She yelled for all it was worth pretending to struggle in my arms._

"_Corporal let go of her right this instant." A Flight Lieutenant ordered stepping back out of the club followed by the Group Captain._

_Stepping back I watched Andrea dart behind the Officers, clinging to the Lieuy. Step two- retrieve the object. In this case, it had nothing to do with me so I layed low and let the lady do the work. Pulling myself to attention I cursed in my head, I didn't count on that ruddy big fat idiot showing up. _

"_Corporal what is your explanation? It had better be good, unless you want to be court martialled!" Group Captain Davies growled._

_This part we had planned, "Sir, the bird was wandering round base with no ID..."_

_Again seeing the perks of sentry duty, I had to hide the grin as he ground his teeth in annoyance at the truth in the story and the Lieuy who was failing to hide his flirting he with my sister. Davies looked good and ready to explode at the Lieutenant. Serves himself right though; the stuck up twit was asking for it._

"_Corporal, escort this lady out please. Lieutenant Benson, come with me." Davies nearly shouted, clearly peeved._

_Step three- disappear before you get caught. Well this was easy. Saluting perhaps a tad more formally than I'd usually bother to, I grabbed Andrea's arm and headed for the gate. Once we were out of sight I let her go and we both burst into a laughing fit that we'd held in for what seemed to be for ever._

"_Did you get it?" I managed to ask recovering slightly._

"_Course I got it." Andrea said pretending to be insulted, pulling from her coat pocket a black wallet and handed it over to me. "Tell Henderson the drinks are on him tomorrow for me, okay?"_

_I shook my head in mock disgrace at her, as I waved her off. She was right though, Henderson said he'd buy if we could grab Benson's wallet. I doubt he'd believe it was Andrea who stole it; he wouldn't believe half the things we've done before this rotten war._

* * *

(**Stalag 13, 1943)**

Watching this look- a- like dance, Peter felt like his baby sister had truly died. The loyalty and trust gone between them; stolen in the two year hole in their lives.


End file.
